


爱情止於暧昧之後

by AzusaAOA



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzusaAOA/pseuds/AzusaAOA
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Kudos: 6





	爱情止於暧昧之後

经历了三年冰帝初中部的生活，迹部在网球部中结识了一班出生入死的战友。虽然迹部也真心视他们为最好的朋友，三年来无私地提拔他们，照顾他们，也和他们经历了很多开心难忘的时光；但心底里，迹部却很清楚，他们都没能触碰到他心深处的灵魂。唯独是忍足，这个被迹部称为冰帝的天才的男人，是唯一一个让迹部觉得可以思想互通的人。

他的insight很清楚忍足是个能力很强的人，但正正因为他可以不废力气也能应付一切的事也绰绰有馀，所以忍足才这麽吊儿郎当。就连在迹部十分看重的网球上，忍足也从来未尽全力过。这样的性格对於责任心超强的「努力家」迹部而言是非常讽刺。在迹部内心里，他无意识地把忍足视为假想敌。

高中的生活很快便开展了。大部份学生也是直升冰帝高中，因此生活也没有很大的变动。迹部与他的假想敌被编到同一班。耀眼的两人一向从不乏追求者，他们在的课室三不五时也有女生走来送情书。然後在开学不久後的四月中，忍足便跟隔壁班的校花纱绫香交往了。

忍足和纱绫香的热恋很高调，也从不避嫌。纱绫香除了上课的时间外，都总是跟着忍足。午饭的时候为他奉上亲手造的便当，部活的时候便坐在看台准备为他递水抺汗。忍足也总是风度翩翩地护着纱绫香，不时哄她开心，还拖着她出席不同朋友的聚会。

忍足和纱绫香交往成为冰帝一时的佳话，两个高颜值的人走在一起的画面，简直犹如童话一样羡刹旁人。可是迹部把他们卿卿我我的画面看在眼里，便越发不爽，心里不知反了多少个白眼。

他把自己这种情绪归咎於「比较」。忍足在爱情上领先了，本大爷却仍未找到令自己心动的对象。迹部当然不乏追求者，甚至纱绫香在中学时也曾经送过巧克力给迹部。可是迹部从来不屑花时间於自己不爱的人身上。既然未遇到自己看得上的女生，倒不如维持单身。迹部心里不但觉得纱绫香配不上自己，他其实更觉得纱绫香配不上忍足。那个虚有外表空无内涵的女生，怎能满足到冰帝的天才？

就在这份不爽的情绪驱使下，迹部在某个星期五部活完结之後，便直径走到那对情侣面前。

「忍足，待会没什麽重要约会的话，留下来帮本大爷做赛後检讨吧！」  
「欸？」  
忍足接过纱绫香递给他的水樽，向迹部露出疑惑的神情。迹部在初中三年也从来不需要找他帮忙做赛检，怎麽今天忽然来找他帮忙了。而且迹部口里就说是邀他帮忙，实际上他大爷的语气不就是命令嘛......  
「怎麽了？没有空就算了，本大爷自己一个也可以...」  
忍足沉默了一秒，之後露出他一贯牛郎式的微笑。他转过头看看纱绫香，後者露出期待他推却迹部来陪自己的眼神。  
「不，我可以帮你。赛检是正经事，纱绫香今天就自己回家好吗？」  
忍足伸手抚摸纱绫香的头发，纱绫香原本期待的眼神变成失望。虽然如此，她还是很体谅地说好吧。  
「对不起呢，纱绫香酱。今晚回到家，马上打电话给妳好吗？」  
「嗯，好吧…那我先走了。」

虽然近距离看着忍足对纱绫香的亲昵还是让迹部感到很不爽，但迹部总算从那女生手中抢到人了。（XD）自此之後，迹部一星期里总有一两天放学逮住忍足要他陪练球，做训练规划战术规划什麽的。每次忍足也是一边嚷着「小景的邀请我怎敢拒绝呢」，另一边则哄着纱绫香推掉她的约会。

有天迹部趁下课後没有部活，便拉住忍足陪他练了两小时网球，可是迹部研究的新招式仍未能顺利上手。两人走到更衣室，迹部坐在长椅上略显疲态。自负的他对於自己最近的状态甚是不满。每次看着忍足温柔地推搪纱绫香来陪自己都令他感到很心烦，更令他不能专注发挥最好的水准。

迹部脱去上衣，光着身坐在长椅上，捏着右边因为挥拍太多而酸痛的膊头。这时，忍足走到迹部身後，温暖的双手覆在他的肩上，不徐不疾地替迹部按摩着膊赂。  
「膊胳都硬成这样了，很累吧？」  
「谢谢......你按摩挺熟手的样子。」  
「以前中学时我们几个正选练习完後都会互相帮大家按摩。只是小景总是在球场待到很晚才走，才不知道我们都会这样做。」  
「我说，你还这样称呼一个男人，不羞耻吗？」  
「我觉得很可爱啊！你还未习惯吗？多叫几声你会习惯的，小景丶小景丶小景.........」  
迹部听着不禁打了个寒颤，「够了够了...」  
忍足得逞地笑着，按摩肩膀的手转移按着迹部後颈。  
「小景的皮肤真是很白很滑呢，让人忍不住想亲一口。」  
「嘿，你就是对所有人都这麽油腔滑调的吗？」  
「当然不会。我只会这样赞美你一个啊！」  
同样的话假如出自其他人口中，可能会让迹部觉得很恶心。但偏偏忍足的口甜舌滑，却让迹部心里很受落。到底是平日有多习惯这麽暧昧地说话，才不但不会令人觉得下流，反而仍能保持优雅？  
「好了，不用再按了。谢啦。」  
说罢，迹部轻轻推开忍足的手。他本来打算穿好上衣就走，怎料忍足竟然拉住他。  
「欸，我帮你按完，你也要替我按啊！」  
迹部听後一脸鄙视地看着忍足。  
「少造梦吧！想本大爷服侍你，下辈子也没门。」  
「好歹我每次也为了小景你而推掉纱绫香酱的约会啊。这两星期的训练量都比我以前多出N倍了。啊啊...手臂累死人了！」  
忍足故作可怜地呻吟了一声，用无辜的眼神看着迹部。「呐，小景就帮我按一下嘛……」  
迹部看着这个厚脸皮的男人近乎撒娇地拉着自己的手，只好没好气地应承。  
「……好啦好啦。怕了你。」  
迹部和忍足换了位置，站在他的身後，双手放在忍足厚实的肩膊上。此时，迹部心里有点惊讶，平时看不出原来忍足的手臂和背脊都长了不少肌肉。  
忍足本来肤色就比较深，是很多男生也渴望得到的健康小麦色。不多不少的背肌，显出如山脉一样起伏连绵的线条。迹部心里不禁赞叹这副同为男性的身躯很好看。  
不过这只是迹部一闪而过的念头。现在他正专心地，第一次替人按摩。  
「哇，痛痛痛痛……！小景轻力一点，你太用力了。」  
「啊，抱歉。」  
「可以给我按一按颈的位置吗？」  
「…这里？」  
「啊啊……很舒服。」  
忍足眯起眼，虽然迹部生怕再弄痛他而按摩得不骚不痒的，但他却非常享受高高在上的迹部会为自己纡专降贵的成功感。  
忍足把身体微微向前倾，用他佣懒甜腻的声线问：「小景，我的腰也很酸，要按按……」  
迹部额上马上爆出几个十字青筋，一下手刀劈在忍足的背上。  
「别想得寸进尺！本大爷要走了！」

几天之後的某日，迹部和忍足两人留校观看其他学校的比赛录影进行分析。完结之後，迹部漫不经心地说：「星期六来我家球场练球吧！」  
「欸？」  
忍足又再被迹部这种没预兆的命令吓到。  
「那个……我星期六应承了纱绫香要陪她约会……」  
迹部听毕，挑了挑眉，用表情告诉忍足那就算了吧，便俯身收拾地上的背包。  
「啊啊…好吧，我陪你去。」看到迹部露出没趣的神情做势离去，忍足马上认命似地转軚答应了。「反正我也不是很想陪纱绫香出去约会，排队吃班戟什麽的真的很无聊啊……」说毕，忍足感到麻烦地抓了抓头发，从裤袋中掏出手机，走到课室的角落。「等我一下。」  
迹部不发一声，看着忍足拨了个电话，很明显那是打给他女朋友的电话。  
「喂，纱绫香酱…抱歉我星期六有事不能陪你……不是这样的……哎，妳先别这麽生气好吗？……乖啦，你这麽生气我也很懊恼……我应承妳不会有下次啦…欸？纱绫香酱？纱绫香酱？」  
忍足拿开耳边的手机，望到萤幕显示对方已经挂了电话。他疲累地叹了口气，关上手机把它放回口袋里。  
迹部用他一贯锋利的眼力望向忍足，幽幽地问了一句：「其实你并没有很喜欢纱绫香是吗？」  
忍足苦笑着反问：「为什麽你这样觉得呢？」  
「如果你真的喜欢她的话，怎会一次又一次掉低她来干这些苦差啊嗯？」  
「呵呵，能够陪最强的小景练球是我的荣幸呢，怎能叫做苦差。」忍足又变回原来嘻皮笑脸的样子说道。  
「少在这边卖口乖了。」  
「那小景希望我是喜欢她，还是不喜欢她呢？」  
「嗄？为什麽是我希望？」  
「你的insight不是该知道我怎麽想吗？」  
「本大爷的insight才不屑用在这麽无聊的事情上。」  
忍足噗嘎一声笑了起来，然後保持他的轻挑问道：「好吧，那小景想我跟她分手吗？」  
「随便你。」

忍足打从一开始就很清楚自己并没有爱上纱绫香。纱绫香虽然温文尔雅，样子也非常标致，但终究也只是一个可被替换的花瓶。喜欢看爱情文艺电影的他一直也渴望能找到触动他灵魂的伴侣，然後和她轰轰烈烈地谈一场天长地久的恋爱，给予自己所有的爱，让她成为世上最幸福的人。这是忍足内心深处纯真得幼稚的浪漫。但中学三年来一直也找不到能触动他灵魂的女生，忍足一度想放弃自己这种天真的念头。

後来他的确尝试放弃这份执着，接受纱绫香的告白，然後他才发现这样的交往是多麽乏味。这时候，忍足再次萌起对灵魂伴侣的想法，然後这一次他想起了迹部。

这个无论在任何方面都无懈可击的男人，迹部就像孤身站在高岭的帝王。忍足知道从来没有一个人有资格闯进他的心里。身为整个冰帝的带领者，他的想法丶他的孤独，不是一般人能够替他分担。在忍足心目中的迹部，他看到别人从不察觉的寂寞。这一点让忍足开始产生起爱怜之心。

原来由始至终，全冰帝最独一无二的人一直就在忍足身边，相比迹部他当然不觉得其他人可以有多特别。

而且，心思慎密的忍足很快便察觉到迹部对自己有意思。每次迹部看见自己和纱绫香在一起时，便会露出不快的神色，忍足便知道迹部心里很在意自己，但後者本人似乎仍然懵然不知。

就在那通电话後的一晚，忍足便跟纱绫香分手了。纱绫香哭得很惨，她很後悔自己总是生忍足的气而导致忍足讨厌自己。忍足安慰她说不是她的错，只是自己仍是个不懂爱情的中学生。

分手之後，忍足第一时间传讯息通知迹部。忍足这一连串暧昧的举动，都让迹部心乱如麻。他也不清楚自己是否如忍足所说的一样想他们分手。自己又是基於什麽立场想他们分开？可是，迹部知道他们分手了後，心里却清楚地感觉到一份莫名的安心，甚至愉快。这些情感又代表了什麽？这一切的感受都让迹部心慌意乱。

周末练完球，两人在更衣室里，依旧是忍足替迹部按摩着膊头。  
「小景，待会儿陪我去吃拉面作晚餐好吗？」  
「怎麽了，你不去哄回纱绫香吗？」  
忍足听後苦笑一声，双手停止按摩的动作，接着说：  
「我不是跟你说了已经分手了麽？而且啊，都是小景害我跟她分手了啊，现在都没有人陪我了，多可怜！所以作为补偿，你可要陪我吃晚餐。」  
忍足装出可怜的神色望着迹部，引来後者一个完美的白眼。  
「你倒说说看你分手怎麽是我害的。」  
迹部说到这个话题，便即中了忍足的圈套。後者脸上露出暗险的笑容，坐到迹部身前靠近他。  
「小景不是自从知道我跟她拍拖以来就一直约我麽？」  
诡计被识穿了的迹部马上刷红了脸。  
「那...是因为你是冰帝中唯一够资格陪本大爷练习的对象」  
忍足装模作样地用手夹着下巴打量着迹部编的理由。  
「是吗...？我还在想到底小景是需要我陪你练习，还是喜欢我陪住你而已？」  
「你在说什麽蠢话...」  
忍足忽然把脸靠的很近地直视着迹部，双手搭在他手臂上，露出玩味的笑容。  
「其实，小景喜欢上我了，是吗？」  
忍足忽然问出这样直白的问题，让迹部直接当机了。恼羞成怒的迹部在本能驱使之下，挣脱了他的双手，飞快地穿上上衣，头也不回地飞奔离开了更衣室。忍足却愉悦地嘻嘻笑着。  
逃离後的迹部後悔极了。本大爷在这华丽的人生中，可是第一次显得这样狼狈不堪！这样逃跑不就等於默认了麽？本大爷的颜面以後该放那里去了！

忍足知道那件事发生以後，迹部一定会避开自己，那不如由自己主动出击。以往都是迹部主动邀约，现在却恰恰相反。忍足喜欢经常黏着迹部，走到学生会室纠缠迹部陪他逛街买衫看电影。

从小至今，迹部也没有一个称得上是朋友的对象。忍足却成为了第一个。忍足带着迹部去了很多以往迹部不屑到访的平民地方，吃街边的小吃，斗夹公仔，玩台场的鬼屋，看搞笑滑稽的电影。虽然迹部嘴边常常念忍足的活动很庸俗，但心里却觉得这一个月以来是他人生过得最开心最轻松的日子。他再也不用困在华丽的城堡里当一个贵族，而是过着与一般高中生无异的自由生活。

这样的日子过得异常地轻松，因为忍足似乎完全没把更衣室里发生过的事放在心上。和迹部的交往只停留於好友麻吉的程度，没有半点逾越。以前那种奇怪暧昧的气氛也不复存在。

迹部倒也乐於维持这样的相处，否则自己一定又变得很奇怪。那麽狼狈又失礼的自己，连自己也感到陌生。迹部心里暗自说服自己，能跟忍足成为要好的朋友，并保持现状是一件好事。但始终却有一种莫明的失落感纠缠着自己。

经过一个月像好朋友般的平淡相处，迹部渐渐又放下了防备。以往暧昧不清的相处方式对迹部来说是过於复杂了，所以他下意识地把那些日子抛诸脑後不去想。总言之，忍足对他来说就是一个好朋友。忍足能成为他大爷重视的朋友本来就应三生有幸感激流涕了。除此以外，什麽都不是。

日子来到六月，临近暑假的赛季，迹部要为他的新招式作最後的调整。和忍足混熟了的他，理所当然地拉住忍足下课後陪他打球练习，顺便也提升这位队友的战斗力。但迹部这样做，到底是「人类总要重覆犯错」，还是故意给忍足这个心谋不轨的人有机可乘，那就不得而知了。毕竟装睡的人，不会承认自己是清醒的。

三点半下课後，他俩一练便是两小时。天色已经开始昏暗，虽然迹部仍然没有停下来的打算，但忍足却制止了他，说过度练习缺乏休息，也会影响训练的成效。迹部也感疲惫了，便随忍足一起回到更衣室。

沐浴完的迹部，一边用毛巾擦着头发，一边走到忍足旁边坐下来。忍足很有默契地接过迹部手上的毛巾，继续替他擦乾头发。头发半乾了，忍足便把毛巾挂在一旁，接着替迹部套上新净的T恤。迹部对这行为感到很愕然，心想自己有手有脚不用连穿衣服也要他服侍。但这些话，迹部还是吞进肚里，只是低声说了句：谢啦。

「小景膊头一定很酸吧，总是这麽乱来……」  
忍足说着，双手纯熟地搭在迹部的肩膀上按压起来。一下子被捏到痛住的迹部忍不住低声叫了一声，忍足马上收细了力道。  
「很痛吗？」「不…还好……」

从来迹部也不会忽视自己身体的承受程度，过度锻炼而受伤。但这次为了即将开始的都大及全国大赛，迹部心里着急了。从U17的训练营中见识过高中生的可怕实力，迹部心知要带领冰帝挤进四强一点也不容易。作为站在冰帝顶峰的他，定必要练成更强大的技巧和招式，才能保住S1的胜场，并且激起其他队员的斗志。可是，新招式的进展并不如迹部的理想，杀球的准确度只有六成，其馀四成都因力度错误而发出界外了。

忍足看着迹部沉寂的样子，一话不发地继续为他按摩着崩紧的肌肉。他知道宁静的空间才是迹部需要的减压方法。後来迹部深呼吸了一口气，肩膀终於放松地垂了下来。忍足感觉到搭在迹部双肩上的手越来越重，向前探头看看迹部的脸，才发现他在不知不觉间睡着了。他慢慢地收回双手，让迹部靠在自己肩上舒服地睡。

趁着这个机会，他仔细地近距离欣赏迹部那没防备的睡颜。迹部的外貌的确长得非常精致，深锁的眼眉，桃红的嘴唇，就连眼下的泪痣也是神来之笔增添魅力。他看着那微微张开的嘴看得出神，像是着了魔一样不能自拔，禁不住低下头轻轻亲吻了迹部的唇。

就在被吻的那瞬间，迹部惊醒了。虽然那轻轻的一亲只为时0.01秒，但已让迹部震惊到觉得自己有半世纪都作不出反应。後来他甚至怀疑那0.01秒是否真实发生过，还是是自己的幻觉。

因为不懂反应，为了逃避尴尬，迹部选择了装睡，半晌後他才愰一愰头装作梦醒。正当他挪动身体打算坐直身子离开忍足的怀抱，後者却主动扣着他，着他别离开。  
「就这样子多待一会儿吧。」  
忍足用比平常更温柔十倍的声线哄迹部就这样靠着他胸膛多睡一会。这把磁性的声音任谁也招架不住，包括迹部。忍足把头窝进迹部的颈间，迹部感受着耳边的呼吸和吐息，整个身体都酥软起来，他只能乖乖靠着忍足的胸膛闭起双眼。他的心脏猛烈地噗噗在响，鼓噪的心跳声彷佛传遍整个更衣室。迹部完全睡不着。

两个人就这样依偎着，时间彷佛停止流动了。直至傍晚六时半，学校关门的大钟响起，他们才依依不舍地离开对方。

那天之後的两星期，他们一直维持着这样暧昧的关系。每次两人在那更衣室独处时，都依偎在一起。忍足会轻抚着迹部的头发，指尖轻按他右眼下精致的泪痣，用那甜腻的声线由衷地说：小景的脸蛋真的很漂亮很完美。迹部总是很陶醉於他的耳语，眯起细长的双眼，像猫咪一样伏在忍足胸脯。

除了这样的赞美，他们从来也不说其他暧昧的话。更多时候迹部会趁着这时间，佣懒地和忍足聊聊比赛，或者别的学校琐事，而忍足总能够给他一些新的看法。於迹部来说，那是一天之中唯一可以放下王者面具，彻底放松心情的时刻。直到傍晚学校关门的钟声响起，就好像灰姑娘听到十二点的钟声一样，魔法於这一刻便会消失。

不过迹部心里很清楚，他和忍足已经逾越了好朋友的关系。两个月前，他造梦也没想过会跟这个人进展成这样的关系。不过迹部和忍足之间似乎有了默契，不道破这种关系，不踏出一步越过这道似有若无的界线。因为迹部想像不了如此乱来地发展下去，可以如何收场。

这两星期，只要一静下来，忍足的身影丶声线便完全霸估了迹部的思绪。一会儿觉得很兴奋甜蜜，转眼间却又觉得这一切都是镜花水月。这种情不自禁是迹部从来未感受过的，情况不受自己控制的忐忑让迹部更是焦急。

那边厢，忍足是怎麽想的呢？他是个浪漫因子爆棚的男人。从一开始他已经很喜欢捉弄迹部，然後看着这个完美高傲的男人，那张漂亮帅气的脸上露出害羞又恼怒的表情。现在他更享受自己主动讨好他时，迹部脸上露出甜滋滋的笑容。暧昧是一段爱情中最美好的时光，因此他也不打算主动提出交往，也不抗拒要进入交往的阶段。他只想顺其自然。每个晚上他们都会互相发讯息讲晚安，然後忍足总是幻想着他将来有天可以抱住迹部，亲吻他，和他一起入睡。忍足总是这样期待着，然後自个儿甜滋滋的进入梦乡。

日子渐渐进入七月中的盛夏，部活随着暑假迫近越渐频密。代表参赛的正选队员之中，除了迹部和忍足两个高一学生以外，其馀都是高二三的学生。每次训练完毕，一班高中男学生聚在一起闲聊的话题总是离不开把妹。毕竟对十七八岁的男生而言，他们最重要的「成长任务」就是「脱处」！这确实是日本的文化实况。而这一天，脱处的话题终於烧到忍足身上。

「喂喂，话说侑士不是和纱绫香酱交往麽？」  
「对啊，之前见她天天也来看台等你，似乎对你死心塌地的样子。你这家伙一定已经和她做过了吧！」  
说毕，大夥儿一起窃笑起来。  
「你就爽啦，她样子又美身材也没挑剔！」  
「目测应该有D！」 「呜啊，羡慕死！」

几个部员轮流加盐加醋地起哄，忍足只能失笑，一边撒手拧头，一边嚷着没有没有真的没有，眼睛不忘瞄向迹部。可迹部只是很平常地坐在旁边听他们的话题，手拿着毛巾一下没一下地拭擦着湿润的头发，适当时还随大夥儿一起取笑忍足。

「你这家伙平时说话语气都这麽下流，怎会没跟纱绫香上过床啊？」  
「哈哈，说得对，你别在这里装处男了。」  
忍足对他们的揶揄客气地苦笑起来，说：  
「真的没有装啦，我跟她其实分手了，所以别再提了。」  
队友们听到这消息都感到很惊讶。  
「不是吧！难得跟校花拍拖，你竟然这麽快就分手？」  
「嘿嘿，原来侑士是个不懂怜香惜玉的暴君啊。」  
「那我们现在不是有机会把到校花吗？」  
「现在就是乘虚而入的好时机吧！」  
「可怜的纱绫香酱，让哥哥好好安慰妳吧～」

一班部员继续兴高彩烈讨论这个话题，嬉闹着时间很快就过去了。忍足一直在旁斯斯然地整理自己的衣物，後来队员都说他很慢不等他就走了，有的就说自己约了马子要先走，剩下忍足和迹部两人在更衣室。  
後者刚刚关上自己的储物柜也准备走了，这时忍足试探着走近迹部，伸手捉着他的手腕。  
「呐，小景…」  
忍足收起了平日儿戏的笑容，谨慎地望着迹部双眼，这时的他表情就像做了错事的孩子求人原谅似的。  
「我和纱绫香真的没有去到那个地步...」  
迹部尴尬地失笑一声，缩开忍足捉着他的手，抓一抓头後的金发。  
「嗄啊？那个...你也不用特地向我澄清吧。」  
迹部若无其事地说，但语气却让人觉得他在生气。  
「我先走了。」  
说着，迹部提起自己的背包，没有看过忍足一眼，便从他身旁离去。

要不是部员提起忍足和纱绫香的事，迹部差点就忘记了。  
他差点就忘记了那些日子，忍足和纱绫香爱得如何高调。他亲眼见过他温柔绅士地哄过那女生，他见过他走到看台亲昵地吻过那女生的嘴，他见过他自满地拖着那女生的手，在朋友面前宣告自己的幸福。  
然後後来他说因为自己所以分手了，不到两天他们就开始暧昧了。迹部现在才当头棒喝地清醒过来，这一切进展得多快，快得自己都未及思考。  
忍足到底是怎样的一个人，其实迹部一点都不理解。这些日子被他一步步引诱，迹部只想沉溺在他的温柔里面而看不清全局。  
现在回想，忍足对纱绫香的爱是多麽儿戏。上一天还万般疼爱迁就，下一天便把所有爱全数收回，好像从来没爱过一样不着痕迹。这样的冷酷多麽可怕。  
迹部不知道忍足怎麽想，可能他从来没有爱过，可能他从来不是认真的，可能他对自己也是一样。

那天之後，迹部和忍足就莫名其妙地进入了类似冷战的状态。他们没有再腻在一起，也没有睡前互传晚安的讯息。部活的时候也不像以前会站在一起聊，好像互相都看不见对方似的。  
这阵子迹部也显然心情不好，对部员的表现都比平时更严格苛刻。有天更亲自下场把大部份前线的队员一次过全数打败，部员私底下都叫苦连天。

认识他们久了的队友都察觉到异样。有天午饭，忍足和他们几个最熟稔的队友一起在学校餐厅吃饭，冥户率先抛出一个直球问题：  
「话说忍足跟部长吵翻了麽？」  
忍足耸耸膊头，给了一个无棱两可的回答。  
向日皱着眉搭话：  
「你们两个最近都怪怪的啊，前阵子就整天粘在一起，现在又忽然互不瞅睬。」  
「说起来几日前我和文太去游戏机中心，见到你和迹部一起玩赛车，我还以为是自己眼花了……」慈郎午饭的时候总是最精神。  
「不是吧？迹部会跟你去那种地方，他不会嫌你穷酸麽？」冥户对此觉得难以置信。  
「可是迹部那天好像玩得很开心的样子......」  
「总之你们两个发生什麽问题就聊一下吧，迹部现在的低气压我们可吃不消啊！」向日抱怨着道。  
「对啊，你不快去哄回迹部的话，我就没觉好睡了...Zzz」  
冥户向日慈郎三人都直看着忍足，点着头用眼神强迫他去平息部长大人的莫明怒火。忍足只好投降，烦恼地抓了抓脑後那堆蓝色的乱发。  
「是是是......我会想想办法...」

被队友怂恿之下，忍足这天下课後，又来到熟悉的学生会室。他站在门外久久未鼓起勇气敲门进去，因为他不知道该用怎样的态度语气面对。向日叫自己哄迹部，但老实说他也完全不知道迹部生自己什麽气。他有想过迹部是不是在呷以前纱绫香的醋，但直觉告诉他不是这样简单。毕竟，他们并不是情侣，迹部没可能在这立场下生这麽大的气。

叹了口气，忍足抺了额汗还是要硬着头皮进去。打开门，终於面对面正视久违的脸孔。迹部的表情看起来有点惊讶，他们都不知道该和对方说什麽才好。

迹部首先开口问道：「什麽事来找本大爷？」  
听见他冷漠的问话，忍足深呼吸了一口气，托了托鼻梁上的眼镜，迈步走近迹部的办公桌。  
「...我知道你在生我的气，所以打算过来哄哄小景...」  
迹部皱下眉，嫌弃地瞥了忍足一眼。  
「一个大男人有什麽好哄的，别把本大爷当女生看待。」  
「我怎会把小景你当成女生看待呢？」  
忍足笑着把双手搭在迹部肩上，打算用他一贯嘻皮笑脸的嘴甜来哄回迹部。怎料迹部却显得有点反感，拨开了忍足的手。  
「已经够了，以後别再来找本大爷的乐子了。故且念在我们的交情份上，本大爷可以当什麽也没发生，以後仍是普通朋友。」  
迹部冷着脸说毕，忍足却一脸错愕地望着迹部。迹部口中那一句「普通朋友」在忍足脑海中造成了很大的回响。  
现在忍足才真正明白他生气的原因。迹部怒他主动营造了暧昧，但却从没打算主动厘清这段关系。忍足以为迹部的insight一早已经看清楚他的心意，怎料原来在感情当中迹部的insight也会有失效的时候。  
喜欢一个人如果从不表达，对方是不会接收到的。

「看着我。」  
忍足双手捉住迹部的手臂，让他面对自己。  
自从暧昧以来，即使两人经常靠在一起，迹部总是下意识地逃避忍足的目光。他不敢直视忍足的脸。  
如今忍足却迫自己直视着他，看着这个月来让自己神晕颠倒的脸，迹部心里那些想要离开这个人的想法变得毫无说服力。  
「小景知道吗，这个月来我满脑子只能想着你。每次和你一起我都好想抱你，好想吻你。我已经不能忍耐了。」  
对於忍足总能面不改容地说出这种令人起疙瘩的情话，迹部是完全招架不能。现在迹部整张脸连耳根都红得发烫。  
满脑子都想着对方，想更亲近，忍足口中所说的都是跟迹部心里一样的情感。知道了忍足的想法跟自己一样，迹部心里很是激动。  
忍足主动把迹部紧紧搂入怀里，然後把唇慢慢地靠近迹部。「小景，我很喜欢你。」迹部闭上了眼睛，忍足确定他并不抗拒，便温柔地吻上他的唇。  
那个吻好长，他们换了好几个角度亲吻了好多遍，愰忽把这两个月来想接吻的次数一次过补回来。但打开了这个欲望的黑洞，是怎麽也填不尽。迹部整个身体也使不上劲来，只能软软地倒在忍足的怀中，双手坦率地顺从欲望环在忍足的颈後，享受与他的亲吻。  
「小景，成为我的恋人好吗？」

顺理成章地，那天迹部心花怒放的点头确认了和忍足的恋人关系。

可是当日如此冲动，他很快就後悔了。

「啧...为什麽本大爷会变到这麽没有原则......一点也不华丽……」  
交往之後的两天，正值周五的课後部活训练。正在指挥队员训练的迹部站在看台边，却心不在焉地抱头暗自抓狂着。  
迹部正在懊恼自己竟然会因为忍足的花言巧语而失守沦陷了。明明之前才下定决心斩缆，明明之前才告诫自己别被这个可恶的人欺骗了！偏偏最後自己却心甘情愿地败给他了。

「部长？……部长？」某个队员跑完最後一圈操场，站在场边叫唤了迹部几次，迹部才回过神来。  
「部长，跑圈训练已经完成了，之後我们要做什麽？」  
所有部员站在球场等候迹部的指示，表情都显得有点错愕，有的更与身旁的队友窃窃私语，谈论今日迹部经常走神不像他一贯作风。  
「啊，之後……AB两队分组赛练习！」  
收到命令之後，队员便一哄而散。这时迹部下意识地望向忍足一眼，两人四目对视。忍足向迹部投以灼热的眼光，嘴角也随之上扬。  
迹部不禁打了个寒颤，故作镇定地错开他的目光。

分组赛练习约一个小时後便完结，星期五的部活也就告一段落。部员们都纷纷离开球场更衣回家，这时向日几和冥户等人走到忍足身边，向日热情地拍了一下忍足的膊头。  
「侑士，今晚一起去吃烧肉吧！我们还约了日吉他们！」  
忍足没有爽快地答应，稍稍皱起眉头思考着，眼神早已飘向远处的迹部。  
冥户见忍足没回应，忍不住毒舌他一句：「你不是已经和校花分手了麽？星期五没有人和你约会了吧！」  
「谁知道呢？」忍足耐人寻味地笑着回答。  
向日看见迹部正向他们走近，便雀跃地问：「呐呐，迹部也一起来吧！烧肉！」  
「嗄？」  
「我们约了日吉他们一起吃烧肉，你和忍足也来吧！」泷也参口邀请。  
还未搞清状况的迹部看了看忍足，这时向日忽然伸手在迹部身後一推，把迹部推向忍足身边。  
「你们两个和好了吗？一起来烧肉就要和好了啊！」向日翘着手向两人说教。  
忍足笑笑，便一手搂住迹部的膊赂，两个人贴在一起。「我不记得我们有吵过架呢。是吗，小景？」  
迹部尴尬地反了个白眼，手抗衡着忍足靠过来的身躯，但却挣脱不掉他的搂抱。  
「谁准你在其他人面前这样称呼本大爷，笨蛋！」  
向日和冥户等人看着忍足竟然够胆称呼尊贵的部长大人为「小景」，还搂头搂腰的黏在一起令人乍舌。无法理喻这对关系诡异的「搭档」，向日和冥户忍不住翻了个白眼，便先走在前头离开球场向烧肉店进发。忍足则搂着迹部徐徐走在最後面，趁着没人为意之时，亲了一下迹部的脸颊。

这段新的恋情开始要浮面了。

完


End file.
